


Youth

by ggeggege



Series: Youth [1]
Category: The commentary crew, the reddit crew
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid!BluesDank | Henry, Kid!Kappa, Kid!Kingani, Kid!Kwite, Kid!WildSpartanz | Brandon, Plushies, Shark Plushie, owo, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggeggege/pseuds/ggeggege
Summary: Kappa slowly stopped swinging and kicking his legs as he watched the others have fun together. None of his friends liked to come down to the park and play tip, or kick the ball, or even chicken. He frowned as he saw the green hoodie wearing boy laugh so loud he had to bend over, catching his breath as the girl hugged him.Or, Kappa makes some friends.





	Youth

Kappa fixed his glasses to sit upright on the bridge of his nose as he walked towards the swings. He loved this park, he had visited it each day for the past few months and could never get enough of it.

Kappa jumped on the Big Kid™ swing before kicking his legs in and out, like when you put clothes in the washing machine and get them out!

"in... out! in... out!" Kappa giggled to himself as he got higher, being able to look over the first few houses that were infront of the park. Kappa beamed as he felt the wind ruffle his hair and how his tippy toes just reached the ground. He was going to be so tall when he grew up.

As Kappa continued to fantasize about what he could be in the future, a builder, a chef, a firefighter, a police man, he saw three(3) other kids walking down the hill, making their way to the very park he was at!

Kappa eyed them as they got closer and closer, he stopped dreaming and mumbling all together, now focusing on what the other kids were going to do. Maybe he could say hi?

One of them wore a yellow jumper, black pants, and a blue beanie on their head. She had really pretty long hair too. And looked a bit older than him and the people she was with. Maybe thats their big sister.

Another one of them wore a purple hoodie, a bit too big for them, since it covered his hands and had to keep fixing the sleeves to keep his hands out. He kept trying to tuck his hands into his shorts. That was silly, why not use the hoodies big pocket?

The last one wore a green hoodie. He looked the shortest out of the three(3) of them and held a pair of black glasses. Black sun glasses to be precise.

The three(3) of them quieted down as they saw Kappa on the swing, making their way to the monkey bars across from Kappa.

Kappa slowly stopped swinging and kicking his legs as he watched the others have fun together. None of his friends liked to come down to the park and play tip, or kick the ball, or even chicken. He frowned as he saw the green hoodie wearing boy laugh so loud he had to bend over, catching his breath as the girl hugged him.

Kappa sat still on the swing, using his feet to move around the chipped wood pieces that littered the ground around him. He came up with ideas on how to say hi to get them, how to be nice enough so that they would want to be best friends straight away.  
As all his ideas were instantly thrown away, he heard a voice call out, sounding like it was getting closer.

"Guys! I got a shark!" It sounded like a boy, another possible frien-wait a SHARK?!

Kappa turned around, his eyes wide, looking for the shark. But all he saw was a boy, wearing a blue t-shirt and grey pants with red and blue markings on the sides, running towards the group of people already there with a big shark plushie in his arms. Kappa noticed how he had longer than most boys, and how he instantly went up to the girl, snatching the beanie off of her head and placing it on his.

"Anï, this is my beanie!" The long hair boy yelled, as he hugged his shark plushie tight against his chest.

"Henry, i was just keeping it for... Safe keeping it, yeah thats it!" The girl- now known as Anï -pouted as she fixed and flattened down her hair.

"Where did you get that?" The boy weaing the big purple hoodie asked. Kappa stared at the group, having the urge to hug the big shark.

"I went to an aqua-aquarium and mum and dad bought it! Its cool, huh Brandon? " Henry beamed at them as he gave the shark to the now known Brandon. 

"Henry, can i hold it, pleeaase?" The green hoodie boy pleaded, his arms out and reaching for the shark from Brandon.  
Brandon turned his body, keeping the shark out of the other boys reach.  
"No Kwite, its my turn to hold the shark!" Brandon pouted back at the other boy- Kwite.

"Let him have it!" Henry shouted as he frowned up at Brandon.

"See? He said its my turn with the shark!" Kwite smugly replied as he crossed his arms, waiting for Brandon to give him the shark. Brandon sighed and passed him the shark, Kwite squealing with excitement as he hugged it tight.  
As Kwite twirled with the shark in his arms, his eyes caught Kappa. Kwite stopped twirling as he stared at Kappa, who quickly looked away with a light blush of embarrassment coating his cheek. Kwite slowly wlked foward towards Kappa, moving on of the Swings chains as he stood infront of Kappa.

"Hello, I'm Kwite! Whats your name?"

Kappa looked up and looked back at the boys other friends before back at him and answering.

"My name is Kappa" He mumbled as he looked down to his hands, fumbling them with eachother.

"Thats a cool name, Kappa. Wanna hold shark?" Kwite held out the shark plushie. Kappa's eyes widened as he sloely nodded and wrapped his arms around the plushie. Kwite giggled as he waved his friends over.

Kappa watched as they all amde their way to him, standing next to him on either side.

"Hello! Im Henry, and thats my shark. You can hold him though, just dont get him dirty" Henry smiled sweetly as he waved. Kappa smiled shyly back.

"And i'm Anï, If any one of these boys be rude to you, tell me!" Anï hugged Kappa, making him blush out of embarrassment.

"Im Brandon!" Brandon held out his hand. Kappa shook his hand and smiled when they all started to laugh a bit.

"So how long have you guys lived here" Kappa asked.

"We all moved here around the same time. Around a few months ago." Brandon replied.

"Thats cool" Kappa mumbled, his voice muffled as he dug his face deeper into the shark plushie he held.

They all started to ask eachother questions and learned alot about eachother, what they wanted to be when they grow up, what was their favourite type of ice cream, how he couldnt trust henry, that vanilla only eating silly billy. After what seemed like a long time, the weather started to get chilly, really chilly.

"Well i guess we all have to go" Henry frowned as he grabbed the shark Kappa held out to him.

"We'll meet tomorrow, right?" Kappa asked. He twiddled his fingers waiting for an answer.

"Of course! We will see you tomorrow!" Kwite yelled as he ran up the hill, being chased by Anï after throwing some dirt at her pants.

Kappa beamed as started to leave the park, walking down the alley way. Choruses of 'goodbye's and 'see ya's filled the air as he ran home, already thinking of what to do tomorrow with his new best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!  
> This was originally posted on Wattpad in my Commentary Crew oneshots. My username there is TumblrKickedMe. I also have a tumblr (cough hahahah hsfhavkjha) and is @Ggeggege ! Go follow or check me out there!  
> * grammar fixed here and there so it might not be an exact replica of what i originally posted on wattpad *


End file.
